Honmei Choco
by Lollipop87
Summary: Regalar chocolates a un chico que te gusta el día de San Valentín es una tradición en Japón y San Fransokyo aún conservaba esa tradición. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando das chocolates a alguien que de verdad detestas y no precisamente con hacerle saber que te gusta? - OS atrasado de San Valentín - Modern AU - Helsa - Crossover con Big Hero 6
¡Hoy es cumpleaños de Hiccup de _How to Train Your Dragon_!...No tiene nada que ver pero que triste su caso XD

* * *

 **Frozen ni Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen ¿Creen qué hubiara matado a Tadashi? ... son de Disney**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Helsa, Tadahoney, Gogozilla y Kristanna. En la útlima parte estaba escuchando Hurt me tomorrow de K'NAAN, es el estribillo el que está escrito al principio**

* * *

 **Honmei Choco**

 **One Shot**

.

.

.  
 _This ain't a good time_

 _But when is it ever_

 _I know the perfect time_

 _And baby that's never_

Llegó corriendo a su escuela, desgraciadamente el día anterior había estado estudiando hasta tarde y se quedó dormida antes de poner el despertador, si no fuera por su hermana probablemente seguiría con la cabeza entre los libros.

Con premura se dirigió al salón que le correspondía y se sintió aliviada al momento que se dio cuenta de que el profesor en turno no había llegado. Al menos la vida se compadecía de ella pues era el mismo por el cuál había llegado tarde. Más calmada se fue hacia la banca que ocupaba siempre.

-¿Goma?-La voz de la pelinegra la asustó, y luego recordó que Gogo tomaba las mismas clases de aerodinámica que ella.

Sentada con los pies encima de la butaca opuesta (La suya), la pelinegra la veía con la misma mirada ruda de siempre

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento. Una vez calmada se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba decorado con algunos corazones en distintos tonos de rosas y rojos. Frunció el ceño ¿Ya estaban en esa época del año? Recordaba que hace unos días había guardado las decoraciones navidad (Con más ayuda de su madre que de su hermana, ella se dedicaba a guardar una esfera y a contar una anécdota acerca del objeto, no era que le molestara, pero Anna pudo haber ayudado más).

-Que cursis-Exclamó la pelinegra-Es increíble que sigan una fecha tan comercial para regalar cosas, es tan obvio todo el plan mercadológico que se hizo para este día.

Ella simplemente soltó una risa desganada. No es que le gustara la fecha, pero tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en insultar las costumbres de los demás, lo que si consideraba incorrecto era que hubiese tanta basura gracias a las miles de envolturas de los obsequios.

Antes de que se le ocurriera una respuesta para la asiática el profesor entró. Rodó los ojos, ese profesor era un maldito, así que de seguro les quitaría parte de su tiempo para terminar el examen que se había programado.

Tal y como lo había dicho el hombre les dio todo un sermón de que ellos tenían que ser capaces de resolver el examen en el tiempo que restaban y si no lo hacían serían mediocres en el futuro. La pelinegra bufó. Como si él fuera el profesor del año.

Antes de terminar de repartir los papeles la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrojo alto y de buen porte, a diferencia de muchos en el salón él estaba relajado y tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro que parecía no quitarse nunca.

-Señor Westergard, está llegando tarde ¿Lo sabe?-Preguntó el hombre molesto al ver que él joven era inmune a su autoridad.

El pelirrojo, detuvo su andar lo miró de pies a cabeza con una ceja arqueada y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Usted sabe que tiene la bragueta abajo?-Respondió con descaro, todos los estudiantes miraron hacia el educador, quien para su vergüenza, el pelirrojo tenía razón, y varios chicos comenzaron a reírse, era una buena forma de liberar estrés, y todos lo agradecían.

O casi todos, por más que odiara la actitud de aquel hombre, Elsa aborrecía aún más al pelirrojo ¿Era tan cínico que además de sacar excelentes notas llegaba tarde? Claro también el dinero de su familia hacía que fuera intocable, con las donaciones la mitad de los edificios tenían el apellido Westergard rotulado en ellos. Vaya que era irritable tener que compartir clases con aquel chico.

Hans sintió como era fulminado con la mirada, volteó y pudo ver un par de ojos azules observándole, con lo bonita que era Elsa Rendell era una lástima que la chica lo mirada con todo ese odio, ni siquiera había hecho nada para que le odiase ¿O sí?, vale tal vez un par de bromas por ser la novata contaba, pero muy poco. Además era obvio que la rubiecita era inmune a sus encantos ¿Por qué? Ese hecho y varias palabras mordaces de la rubia, así como la "retribución" de sus bromas solo habían generado asperezas entre ambos, por lo cual molestarla era divertido. Sonrió y le dedicó un breve guiño que solo hizo que la otra lo mirara indignada.

Apretó la mandíbula, el imbécil la sorprendía cada vez más con lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. Molesta bajó la mirada hacía el bendito papel del que dependía un 60% de su calificación.

Gogo había terminado antes que ella, no le sorprendía, ella era inteligente y disciplinada en cuanto a su educación, pero la pelinegra era un genio, no por nada le habían dado su propia llave el laboratorio de robótica.

Por eso ella estaba poniendo más esfuerzo ese semestre, con la esperanza de que a ella le dieran su propia sección, los chicos que estaban en el laboratorio tenían lugares preferenciales en la exposiciones.

No sabía cómo el pelirrojo se había enterado pero también estaba compitiendo por una sección, solo para fastidiarla, su familia podía comprar otro Ito Ishioka, pero él había excusado que no quería tener un trato preferencial. Sí, claro.

Entregó su examen y se dirigió a la cafetería, no había desayunado nada. Escucho unos pasos siguiéndole por el pasillo "No puede ser". Cerró los ojos y volteó rogando que no fuera él.

Pero ese viernes no había tenido tanta suerte.

-Tardaste mucho Copo de Nieve-Dijo el con esa estúpida sonrisa-Tuve que fingir que revisaba el examen una y otra vez.

-¿No puedes conseguirte una vida?-Preguntó la rubia fastidiada

-La tengo, y esta incluye fastidiarte-Respondió tranquilo

-Entonces consíguete un pasatiempo-Dijo molesta volviendo a caminar, ya no tenía hambre, tal vez Tadashi tendría tiempo libre o quizás Honey ¡Inclusive Fred era una buena opción ahora!

-¿esto no cuenta?-Preguntó fingiéndose confundido y siguiéndola.

-¡Cielos! Consíguete una novia ¿Quieres?-Gruñó ella-¿O tal vez las chicas huyen de tu estupidez?

-¿Crees eso?-Preguntó divertido-En dado caso ¿Por qué mi casillero está repleto de toda esa parafernalia de San Valentín?

La chica miró hacía donde él le indicaba, y no estaba equivocado, podía notar que para empezar estaba cubierto de notas adhesivas con piropos y corazones escritos, arriba de él un montón de regalos estaban acomodados.

-Bueno hay gente loca por todo el mundo,-Se encogió de hombros-además no te sientas tan especial, no eres el único-Agregó con superioridad, y alzando la barbilla.

El pelirrojo la miró extrañado, siguió la dirección de su mirada y se topó con el casillero de la rubia, que tenía aún más regalos que el suyo. Frunció el ceño.

-Tú lo has dicho-Gruñó-Hay gente loca

Un silbido de asombró rompió el ambiente tenso.

-Vaya Elsa, sí que tienes admiradores-Dijo el chico de gorra que se acercaba del otro lado del pasillo-Ah, hola Hans-Agregó amable-A ti también te ha ido bien por lo que veo

El pelirrojo no respondió y abrió molesto el casillero mientras tomaba un bote de basura que había cerca y vaciaba las cartas que habían sido introducidas por alguna de las chicas dentro de él sin ninguna consideración por ser descubierto. La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ciertamente ella también pensaba tirar las cosas que sus admiradores le dejaban (De manera más discreta), a excepción de los dulces, chocolates y flores. Los primeros dos los comía su hermana y las flores eran demasiado lindas como para dejarlas morir en un basurero, además amaba el aroma floral que tenía la casa esos días.

-Hola Tadashi-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su amigo-¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar todo eso?

-Seguro-Respondió alegre

Hans los miró por el rabillo del ojo ¿Por qué ella era tan amable con todos menos con él? Con descuido arrancó las notas de la puesta de su casillero y las hizo bolita sin ni siquiera leerlas.

Por él que San Valentín y todos se fueran a la mierda.

* * *

-Si claro amigo sigue soñando-Murmuró Anna mientras le daba otra mordida al malvavisco cubierto de chocolate que comía, también había recibido unos regalos de San Valentín pero eran de parte de sus amigas, y en comparación con los de su hermana eran pocos. Estaba leyendo las cartas que le habían dejado a la rubia

-Anna deja eso-Dijo Elsa saliendo de la ducha, y secando su cabello con una toalla.

-¿Qué? Es divertido-Dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero no es correcto que leas la correspondencia de los demás-Le arrebató la carta

-¡Oye estaba leyendo eso!-Protestó la pelirroja

La rubia se dirigió a su armario, ignorándola.

-Oye voy a ir al Lucky Cat, ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Eh? ¡Si claro!-Exclamó la menor emocionada.-Voy a alistarme, ¡No te vayas sin mí!

La rubia soltó una risita al ver a su hermana tan feliz, estaba enamorada perdidamente de un chico que trabajaba como barista ahí, por lo cual sabía que si mencionaba el lugar su hermana se olvidaría de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Miró todas y cada una de las flores que su madre acomodó en su tocador, dentro de una jarra, todas las mujeres de la familia habían recibido flores y los floreros se habían terminado, su madre en el trabajo, su hermana de sus amigas y ella de algunos chicos quienes probablemente no conocían. Las rosas eran lindas, pero no le causaban nada. Suspiró y miró involuntariamente en medio de ese enorme ramo una flor que destaca.

Un tulipán azul.

Había recibido uno todos los años desde que había entrado a la universidad. No sabía quién lo dejaba, nunca llevo notas, pero era la flor más hermosa entre todas, además sus ramos siempre tenían rojos, rosas y blancos, esa resaltaba automáticamente sobre las demás. Suspiró, aquel era el único chico que deseaba conocer.

Tal vez era muy tímido.

* * *

Se dirigió con su hermana a la cafetería, tomaron el tranvía y platicaron sobre cosas triviales. Anna mostró una sonrisa radiante en cuanto vio la casa al estilo victoriano aparecer.

El lugar estaba más lleno de lo usual y Elsa pudo divisar a sus amigos. Gogo discutía con Fred y era obvio que Wasabi estaba exasperado gracias a esos dos, Honey y Tadashi estaban atendiendo las mesas al igual que el rubio grandulón que le gustaba a Anna.

-Hey mira aquí esta Elsa-Dijo Fred apenas las hermanas se habían acercado.-Verdad que si hipotéticamente hicieran un experimento acerca de las propiedades de los animales y ocurriera un accidente los científicos quedarían afectados y tendrían súper poderes de animales ¿Cierto?-Dijo el chico con total convicción en sus palabras que dejó a las chicas sorprendidas.

Elsa miró a su hermana y luego a Gogo y a Wasabi, era obvio que ya se habían hartado de explicar lo que pasaba.

-Eh… bueno… no realmente Fred-Dijo ella no muy segura, no podía creer que él chico aún creyera en aquellas fantasías de súper héroes.

-¡Oh vamos! Tienen que estar bromeando-Dijo el chico

Gogo bufó molesta mientras inflaba una bomba con su goma de mascar. Honey se acercó con una cafetera en mano y una enorme sonrisa

-Hola Elsa, hola Anna ¿Qué van a ordenar? ¿Chocolate?-Preguntó al tiempo que llenaba la taza de Wasabi.

-Si Honey, por fav…

-Oh no te preocupes yo voy por ellos-Casi gritó la pelirroja al ver que el blondo estaba en la barra, sobresaltando a todos en la mesa-Quiero decir tienen mucha gente, así que bueno yo pienso que es mejor si, ya sabes yo te ahorro ese trabajo jeje-Dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba

Las chicas y Wasabi miraron divertidos y no dijeron nada. Fred, no comprendía el por qué se comportaba así pero solo se encogió de hombres.

-Cuando le va a decir- Preguntó la de lentes divertida

-No lo sé pero él me agrada, se ve que es un gran chico-Respondió la de ojos azules

-Si pero muy torpe como para ver que tu hermana babea por él-Agregó la pelinegra

-Eso es tierno-Dijo Honey con mirada soñadora

-¿Esperen a Genki Elsa le gusta aquel chico de la barra?-Preguntó el castaño como si hubiese sido revelado un gran secreto

-¿Genki Elsa?-Pregunto la platinada

-Sí, se parecen mucho, pero ya sabes tu hermana habla más rápido y es más alegre y más bueno genki-Respondió Fred encogiéndose de hombros, la confusión a un seguía presente en el rostro de la rubia. Wasabi suspiró

-Genki es energía en japonés-Aclaro el chico de rastas.

-Ah ya veo-Murmuró Elsa antes de vigilar a su hermana la quería mucho pero no quería que rompiera algo o que peor quemara al chico que pretendía.

Anna jugueteaba con su cabello mientras hablaba con el chico quien se encontraba preparando las bebidas. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y entró una persona muy conocida para ella. Hans saludó a su hermana como si fueran viejos amigos, aunque, por desgracia para ella lo eran, intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que el pelirrojo mirara el lugar como que buscando algo. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. El pelirrojo le dijo unas cosas más a su hermana antes de que la de trenzas se pusiera en un pose pensativa y él chico le dijera algo confortante, la pelirroja saltó emocionada y asintió efusivamente, después le tendió un vaso al pelirrojo mientras tomaba un banquillo para acomodarse mejor.

"Oh no Anna, por favor no" Pensó al tiempo que Hans tomaba otro vaso aparte del que Anna le había extendido y se dirigía con pasos seguros hacia allá. Dio un salto en su silla y se acomodó rápidamente. "Por favor no, por favor no, ¡por favor no!"

-Ay no, busca pleitos- escuchó murmurar a Wasabi y antes de poder voltear un vaso desechable se encontraba frente suyo.

-Su bebida su majestad-Escuchó la voz burlona del chico a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca

Los tres que le acompañaban en la mesa así como el par que estaban atendiendo a los comensales quedaron anonadados.

Se quedó viendo la bebida sin saber qué hacer, eso sobrepasaba los límites de chico molesto a acosador.

-Maldita sea toma eso ¿o te gusta ponernos en un ambiente incómodo?-Dijo Gogo ya harta del tiempo que había pasado.

En automático extendió sus manos níveas y se dio cuenta de lo pequeñas y delicadas que se veían con respecto a la de Westergard quién aún sostenía el vaso ¿Cómo se verían sus manos entrecerradas con las de él? Las de él seguramente serían cálidas, tal vez algo rugosas, como se había dado cuenta de varios chicos de su edad.

Esperen ¿Por qué diablos pensaba en eso? Molesta prácticamente arrebato el chocolate del chico deseando quemarlo en el proceso, pero el maldito vaso estaba bien sellado.

-Esto aún sigue siendo incómodo-Murmuró el chico de color.

-Es cierto Hans, escalaste de "Siempre molesto a Elsa" a "Vigilaré a Elsa todo el tiempo porque es el centro del universo"-Dijo Fred tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-No creo que Elsa sea el centro del universo-Dijo el pelirrojo queriendo quitarle importancia a lo que iba a pasar

-Bueno tal vez si de tu universo-Agregó Tadashi mientras retiraba los platos de una mesa que se acaba de desocupar

-Tu preocúpate por tus cosas meserito de cuarta-Gruñó el pelirrojo. Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo salió a grandes zancadas de ahí.

La rubia quedó pasmada, no pudo decir nada, solo miró la puerta por donde él había desaparecido.

-Vaya que el principito es delicado-Dijo la pelinegra mientras partía el pedazo de tarta que tenía enfrente.

Nadie dijo nada, de hecho todos se habían sorprendido ante la reacción del chico, Elsa bebía pequeños sorbos de su chocolate e inevitablemente el sabor la puso de mejor ánimo, vio levemente como Honey miraba a Tadashi desaparecer por la cocina, y entonces como si fuera decir un secreto muy importante se acercó a ella y a Gogo.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Están libres mañana por la tarde?-Susurró

-¿Por qué preguntas como acosador?-Preguntó la pelinegra

-Bueno, es que compre chóclate y pienso hacerle a Dashi unos, porque, bueno es nuestro primer San Valentín como pareja-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes.-Y creo que me excedí un poco a la hora de comprar así que tal vez podrían ir y ayudarme a hacerlos

-Paso-Dijo la asiática en seguida

-Oh vamos Gogo, será divertido

-Nop, no tengo a quién hacerle chocolates

-¿Fred no cuenta?-Dijo juguetonamente la de lentes

Las tres voltearon a ver al chico en cuestión, quién se había puesto un par de rosquillas en los ojos y tenía toda una hilera de galletas dentro de la boca que simulaban dientes, mientras gruñía e imitaba una pose de Godzilla

-Eh… no-Dijo la chica esta vez ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡Oh eres tan tsundere (1)!-Dijo la más alta abrazándola y causando un sobre salto en la chica quién empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-N-no soy tsundere ¡él es un idiota!-Dijo la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga-Además ni siquiera me gusta, ¡Honey quítate!

Elsa soltó una risilla, sin duda no podía aburrirse con todos ellos. Fred ni siquiera había prestado atención a la conversación, estaba demasiado ocupado en aterrorizar a la miel y la azucarera, Wasabi fingía que no había escuchado, y estaba casi midiendo los centímetros de su tarta.

-Oh vamos ¿Qué hay del beso del año pasado?-Dijo la chica abrazándola más fuerte-Se una buena chica y regálale chocolates, además te dejaré lamer la cuchara

-¿Quién le va a lamer el qué a quién?-Escuchó a su hermana detrás de ella, la pregunta soltó una risa entre los varones y un rubor mayor apareció en las mejillas de la asiática

-¡Anna!-Exclamó la albina, ignorando el sentido que habían tomado los demás a su frase-¡Le diste mi chocolate a Hans!-Acusó

-Oh vamos Elsa, tenía que tener más tiempo hablando con Kristoff-Dijo la chica poniendo una mirada de cachorro-¿Me perdonas?

-¡Es cierto!-Honey saltó del regazo de su amiga-Anna tienes que venir haré chocolates para Tadashi y podrías hacer unos tú también para Kristoff-Dijo dando saltitos

-Eso es una estupenda idea-La pelirroja le tomo de las manos y ambas se pusieron a gritar

-Honey las mesas-Se escuchó la voz de alguien lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado por ambas chicas

-Ah sí claro, las veo a las tres de la tarde, a todas-Dijo la chica volviendo a sacar su libretita

-Ni creas que te acompañaré-Dijo Elsa a su hermana mayor.

La peli naranja arqueo una de sus cejas mientras sonreía

* * *

-Le haré unos renos. Me dijo que le gustan ¡No! Mejor le hare un muñeco de nieve-Dijo la peli naranja mientras caminaban por la acera

-¿Un muñeco de nieve?- Preguntó su hermana mientras la seguía.

No quería salir un sábado por la tarde, quería terminar la novela de suspenso que estaba leyendo y averiguar si el retratista lograba descubrir quién se escondía tras los crímenes de odio hacia varias parejas interraciales (2) Pero la insistencia de su hermana la había sacado de su casa.

-Tienes razón, el reno es mejor.

-Anna no me refería a eso

-Aunque no estaría mal hacer también un muñeco de nieve

-Como veas

-Tal vez sólo el reno

La rubia rodo los ojos, ni siquiera entendía por qué había ido, no tenía a quién darle los chocolates, sabía lo que en San Fransokyo significaba el hecho de que una chica hiciera chocolates para alguien. Por Honey estaba bien, después de todo ella y Tadashi salían ya unos meses, su hermana estaba loca por aquel chico y a él lo había visto sonrojarse al hablar con ella, y a decir verdad no quería averiguar o peor aún preguntarle a Gogo que clase de relación mantenía con la mascota de la escuela. Pero ¿a quién demonios le daría lo que ella hiciera?, bueno le gustaba el chocolate, probablemente los comería ella, era patético pero no veía otra opción.

Era la única de sus amigos que no tenía pareja, Wasabi no contaba exactamente, su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo hacía que no fuera compatible con nadie. Ella no tenía nada raro, pero a decir las citas no le interesaban mucho.

Claro que le encantaría conocer quien le daba el tulipán azul todos los años. Aunque seguramente jamás lo sabría con su suerte.

Sin mucho ánimo formó otra bola de chocolate, era agradable hablar de cosas triviales y el chocolate tenía un sabor increíble, pero aun así no sabía para que estaba haciendo aquellas trufas bien podía ayudar a cualquier otra a preparar su postre.

-Oye Elsa, se ven geniales-Dijo tranquilamente Honey

-Si gracias-Se encogió de hombros

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Volteó a ver a su hermana, estaba con Gogo averiguando cual sería la mejor temperatura para las galletas que acababan de hacer, asintió levemente y siguió a la chica al balcón.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes-Te noto algo… pensativa

-No, todo está bien-Aquello le salió más severo de lo que planeaba

-¿Segura? No te ves muy feliz-Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-No soy muy fan de la celebración-Respondió restándole importancia

-Oye si es porque también te obligamos a hacer chocolates no deberías de preocuparte, la tradición no es tan estricta como antes-Confortó la más alta

-No me siento obligada por eso-Dijo la platinada cortante

-Vaya Hans sí que tiene razón eres muy fría cuando te lo propones-Dijo la olivarda sorprendida quitando su mano

-Hans es un idiota-Gruñó

-Vaya ustedes sí que se odian

-Claro que si es un grandísimo imbécil creyendo que porque es rico y guapo puede hacer todo lo que quiera, además de su club de fans, de seguro las lobotomías estaban en oferta para ellas-Exclamó ella exaltada

-¿Dijiste que es guapo?-Preguntó la oji verde abriendo los ojos

-¿Qué? Yo no dije que era guapo-Dijo Elsa poniéndose a la defensiva

-¡santo cielo! ¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?!

-¿Ver qué?-Preguntó la de ojos azules frunciendo el ceño

.Es que era tan obvio… ¡Ustedes son tan obvios!-Gritó eufórica

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo, no lo sabía.-empezó a murmurar para sí misma-Ahora que lo pienso era tan evidente, pero ¿cómo?-Empezó a caminar en el reducido espacio-¡lo tengo!-Hizo un puño encima de la palma extendida de su otra mano

-Honey-La platinada toco el brazo de la chica, quién volteó rápidamente hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa

-Ya tienes a quién darle esas trufas de chocolate-La tomo de la muñeca y la arrastró a la diminuta cocina. Las otras le miraron con confusión en el rostro

-¿Qué tan lo hacían?-Preguntó Anna

-Chicas es hora de que empiecen a envolver esas golosinas-Dijo la de lentes con un puño al frente y una mirada decidida. La menor de todas intercambió mirada con Gogo, Elsa aún continuaba confundida observando a su captora-Tu también Elsa

-Pero yo… no

-Espera, ¿Elsa ya tiene un chico?-Pregunto la pelinegra confundida

-No exactamente-Dijo la chica de ascendencia latina-Pero estoy segura de que pronto tendrá-Chillo mientras tomaba la mano de la albina con sus dos manos

-¿Entonces?-preguntó la de ojos aguamarina mirando a su hermana con expresión preocupada, Elsa no era mucho de contacto personal y era obvio que quería zafarse de aquel agarre

-Creo que se lo debería de dar como ofrenda de paz a Hans

Las demás quedaron boquiabiertas. Bastaron unos segundos Anna y Gogo compusieron la misma expresión que Honey hace unos momentos

-¡Ay! ¡Sí! Eso sería genial-Anna fue la primera en salir del estupor

-Sí, creo que sería un buen paso para que ellos dos pasen de estarse gritando a besando, aunque si lo hacen con la misma energía que con la que discuten tendremos que regalarles una habitación reservada para la eternidad-Dijo Gogo sacando las galletas del horno

Elsa miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a todas ellas, al procesar las palabras su cara enrojeció ¿Esas eran sus amigas? Y… ¿Su hermana? ¿Qué diablos se habían metido? Ninguna pareció notar que aún estaba conmocionada. Honey la soltó y corrió a ver feliz las galletas de la pelinegra.

-Ay que bonitos ¡son Godzillas pequeñitos!-Exclamo enternecida.

* * *

Los domingos debían de ser geniales, los chicos de su edad se levantaban tarde, se divertían jugando videojuegos, viendo televisión o curando una resaca. Ella no era como los demás chicos, su cuerpo la obligaba a despertarse alrededor de las siete de la mañana, habiendo dormido mucho o muy poco, siempre era lo mismo.

Con una excepción, era San Valentín.

Se cubrió con los cobertores buscando desparecer. Se quedó ahí esperando que sus amigas olvidaran el estúpido plan que habían hecho ayer. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y se asomó para ver a su hermana pasar hacia la ventana

-Elsa, tienes que levantarte. El día es soleado, las aves cantan, Hans de seguro está loco por ti y el amor está en el aire.-Dijo Anna con voz cantarina y abriendo las cortinas. Debía de ser ya tarde como para que ella se hubiese levantado y cambiado

-En tal caso pásame el insecticida-Dijo ella aún cubierta y frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh vamos, no es como si fueras a proponerle matrimonio y darle tantos hijos siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres, son solo chocolates-Dijo la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-No quiero darle los chocolates que hice-Dijo sentándose en la cama y descubriéndose

-Pues en definitiva no te los comerás, eso sería patético y triste-Dijo la menor cruzándose de brazos. Y tu Elsa podrás, ser fría y todo eso, pero la palabra patética no es algo que te favorezca mucho ¿Sabes?

-Nadie más sabe sobre los chocolates, más que ustedes-Dijo Elsa cruzando los brazos y alzando la cabeza orgullosa-No tengo porque preocuparme

-Pues yo te llamaré patética en la escuela-Dijo Gogo en el portón acompañada de Honey, quién la saludo tímidamente con la mano

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto la platinada extrañada, ¿no se verían más tarde?

-Bueno, creímos que tal vez no irías, así que iremos a dejar personalmente.-Dijo la de ojos verdes algo tímida, Elsa la mataba con la mirada, y no la culpaba fue la de la idea.

-No, voy a ir-Dijo volviéndose acostar y cubriéndose otra vez.

La pelinegra intercambió miradas con Anna, asintieron y se dirigieron a la rubia.

-Escúchame bien Elsa, te levantarás, tomarás una ducha, te meterás en el lindo vestido blanco que te compró mamá la última vez que fuimos al centro comercial, te peinaremos y acomodaremos varias de las mil flores que te regalaron en tu lindo y sedoso cabello. Tomaras esa caja de chocolates y te dejaremos en la mansión Westergard, veras a Hans y le darás esa cosa y cederás a las estúpidas peleas. ¡Estamos hartos de que se griten y el ambiente tenso!-Soltó exasperada Anna.- ¿Entendiste? -Dijo descubriéndola y mirando severamente a su hermana quién estaba anonadada, al parecer había aprendido bastante de sus sermones y ahora los utilizaba en su contra-¡Arriba señorita!

En automático Elsa se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto del baño. Las demás vieron la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Funcionara?-Preguntó La asiática a Honey

-Espero, sino Hans tendrás algo más de que burlarse-Dijo dubitativa

-Que se atreva, yo misma le romperé la nariz, por más genial que sea-Dijo Anna alzando el mentón.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y sintió el agua caliente mojar su cuerpo, estaba pensativa. Sabía que sus amigos se incomodaban cada vez que reñía, pero ¿Estaban tan hartos? Aun así, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ofrendar la paz? Él era el maldito que empezaba todo.

Suspiró, no tenía idea de cómo operaban sus cabezas, pero estaba segura que algo andaba mal con ellas. Hans y ella como pareja… buen chiste.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Hans no era mal parecido, era inteligente y astuto, y cuando sonreía sinceramente y no con esa arrogancia sentía su corazón acelerarse.

Sacudió la cabeza, las chicas la estaban sugestionando.

* * *

Ahí estaban frente a la enorme mansión, contigua a la casa de Fred. Tadashi las había acompañado y ya sostenía su caja de chocolates.

-de hecho ahora que lo dicen, creo que si funcionaria-Dijo el chico sacando otro chocolate y metiéndoselo a la boca

-¿Verdad que si?-Dijo su novia colgándose de su brazo-¡Sería adorable!

Elsa volteó a verlo fastidiada, el chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno ¿Qué estas esperando?-Preguntó su hermana menor.

-¿Podemos irnos?-Suplicó-En serio no quiero hacer esto

-Nope-Dijo la pelinegra, se acercó al timbre y lo presionó

-Mansión Westergard, buenas tardes señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?-Escucharon la voz salir por el interfón

-Sí, mi amiga está buscando a Hans Westergard ¿se encuentra en casa?-Llevo una tableta de goma de mascar a su boca

-Así es señorita ¿Gusta que le de aviso?

-Preferiría que no, ¿Sabe? Mi amiga es más que eso de Hans

-Señorita, el joven nos ha pedido no dejar pasar a ningún desconocido, en especial en estas épocas del año

Anna gruñó, no había soportado todo eso para nada, buscó la cámara por donde los veían, arriba y a la izquierda. Tomo del brazo a su hermana y la llevo hasta el frente para que la pudieran apreciar mejor.-Mire señor, le aseguro que ninguna de las fans de Hans se ve como mi hermana

-Anna-Susurró la rubia

-Espere ¿Es un tulipán azul lo que trae en el cabello?

En contra de sus protestas, Anna había acomodado únicamente el tulipán en su cabello semirecogido. No podía negar que era la única flor que combinaba con la cinta azul de su vestido blanco pero no le encantó la idea de utilizar su flor favorita.

-Si-Dijo Gogo algo insegura.

-Puede pasar sólo usted señorita

La reja se comenzó abrir lentamente

-Esto es como de videojuego-Murmuró Anna causando una risa en todos menos la albina.

Elsa miró el camino empedrado que conducía desde donde estaba hasta la entrada de la gran mansión

-Vamos Elsa, sólo dáselos y ya-Dijo Tadashi en un tono confortante.

La rubia miró a su amigo asintió levemente. Miró hacia al frente e inhalo profundamente, antes de comenzar a caminar

Ya estaba ahí de todos modos.

-Suerte-Escucho a Honey gritarle

-Te vemos en el Lucky Cat a las cinco Els-Dijo su hermana

Siguió caminando mientras asentía, a decir verdad el lugar era bastante hermoso, los árboles decoraban el camino, y como si fuera más cliché había una fuente delante de la puerta, antes de siquiera tocar la puerta se abrió y salió una sirvienta mientras la analizaba tratando de parecer discreta, asintió y sonrió cálidamente. Ella ignoró el hecho y trató de no sentirse incomodada

-Usted debe de ser la amiga del joven Hans acompáñeme-Dijo cordialmente

Ella suspiró y asintió levemente. La mansión era muy bonita por dentro, tenía combinaciones en blanco y marrón, el sirviente continuo su camino sin ni siquiera dejarla admirar correctamente la casa. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta de cristal, con vista a una enorme piscina.

Claro, no sería mansión sin piscina.

La mujer abrió la puerta que daba al exterior y la incitó a salir con una mano. Ella le miró dudosa

-El joven Hans nada todos los domingos-Dijo confortablemente.

Aun no muy segura de ello ella salió, miró las mesas con sobrillas y unas sillas que había ahí.

-Por favor tome asiento-Le dijo amablemente la mujer-¿Gusta algo de beber?

Antes de responder pudo ver algo o más bien alguien en la piscina. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco,

-Estoy… estoy bien así gracias-Dijo totalmente cohibida.

-De acuerdo entonces la dejo-Sonrió ligeramente, y la dejó sola.

Toda la seguridad que tenía la había abandonado.

"Por favor no salgas, por favor no salgas, por favor no salgas "Pensó la chica, con el factor de la natación había aumentado la incomodidad exponencialmente.

Había escuchado voces mientras estaba nadando. Gruñó para sí mismo, sus hermanos desaparecían los fines de semana, pero parecía que esta vez no lo dejarían en paz, salió con intención de encerrarse en su cuarto y no tener que lidiar con ellos.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Elsa estaba sentada en una de las mesas con sus codos apoyándose sobre la misma y su cabeza reposando en sus manos, solo tenía una palabra para aquella visión.

Preciosa, Elsa siempre se veía preciosa, pero ahora incluso se había maquillado, ligeramente pero lo suficiente para realzar su mirada y sus labios. Traía puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas que la hacía ver adorable.

Tenía un rostro desanimado y era obvio que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aprovecharía eso para asustarla o algo, sin embargo resbaló y cayó en la orilla de la piscina produciendo un golpe sordo, dejó escapar una maldición y frotó el antebrazo sobre el que había caído.

Elsa se sobresaltó y cuando vio al chico en el suelo se acercó a él sin dudarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó preocupada

Hans alzó la mirada y enseguida olvidó todo, sólo se perdió en aquel par de ojos azules, no lo miraba malhumorada, eso sentía tan bien. Suspiró.

-¿Te lastimaste?-Preguntó la rubia aún más preocupada al ver que no había respuesta-Déjame ayudarte-Poso su mano en el hombro de él y sintió un extraño cosquilleo al sentir su piel que a pesar de estar húmeda estaba tibia, el contraste de su nívea piel con su tono durazno era evidente pero fascinante.

Hans embelesado no dijo nada, solo se levantó con cuidado utilizándola ligeramente de apoyo, aun se continuaban mirando, hasta que un ligero estremecimiento lo molesto, sacándolos a ambos de su ensoñación.

-Creo que deberías secarte-Dijo ella tímidamente.

Él asintió y fue por su toalla, entonces miro un pequeño paquete envuelto en un rojo brillante.

-Oye-La rubia le estaba pisando los talones, razón por la cual sabía que lo escuchaba-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto secándose el cabello.

El primer impulso de ella fue escapar de ahí, pero se obligó a no hacerlo

-Vi-vine a darte algo-Dijo con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Darme algo?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-S-si bueno yo hice unos chocolates-Dijo nerviosamente, él ahora era quien se sonrojaba.- ¡No es lo que piensas! Es una ofrenda de paz-Tomo la cajita y se la extendió-Yo, ya no quiero discutir contigo.

El pelirrojo la miro a ella y luego a la cajita. Juntó ligeramente sus cejas rojizas

-No la quiero

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo anonadada.

-Que no la quiero-Dijo seriamente-Ahora si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo entrando a la casa.

Ella se quedó parada ahí unos segundos después de que el pelirrojo desapareciera, analizando sus palabras perpleja, mirando la puerta de cristal por donde él había entrado, de ahí salió la sirvienta que le había recibido

-Señorita, disculpe- La sirviente hablo tímidamente mientras se acercaba-Lo siento mucho, pero el joven Hans me pidió que la acompañara a la salida.

Ella frunció el ceño indignado.

-No-Gruño

-Pero-La mucama se sentía intimidada con la mirada fría de ella

-¿En dónde está?-Miró a la mujer totalmente decidida

-E-él está en su habitación-Dijo la mujer temblando- Subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda, la penúltima puerta.

-bien-Gruño ella y se metió en la mansión sin dudar.

La mujer se quedó ahí parada, mientras soltaba todo el aire que retenía

-Es igual al joven Hans-Murmuró.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por la casa, jamás se había sentido tan enojada con alguien, ni siquiera con él en anteriores veces que la sacar de quicio, esperaba una burla, una mirada socarrona, que probara los chocolates y le dijera que era un asco cocinando.

Pero nada la había preparado para aquella fría respuesta.

Llegó hasta la puerta y golpeó fuertemente con su mano izquierda.

-¡Oye imbécil!-Vociferó-¿Crees que tengo muchas ganas de dártelos? Pues no, pero ya estoy aquí y no me iré hasta que los tomes.

Nadie respondió

-Hans, escúchame ¡maldita sea abre!

-Vete-La voz seria de él la hizo enfurecer aún más.

-No, toma los estúpidos chocolates-Dijo pateando la puerta.

-Llévate tus chocolates contigo

-¿Es que acaso te divierte molestarme siempre? ¿Qué te hice yo para que siempre me fastidiases? ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado! ¿Por qué no dejas de ser un maldito idiota que no se preocupa por lo que los demás sienten?-Dijo golpeando la puerta cada vez más.

Antes de poder dar un puñetazo más a la puerta, esta se abrió, Hans se había cambiado y tenía una playera blanca y unos jeans oscuros, le miraba de manera sombría. No se dejó intimidar y puso toda la fuerza que pudo en su delicado brazo para golpearlo en la cara, pero el pelirrojo mucho más ágil que ella leyó su movimiento y encerró su pequeño puño en una de sus grandes manos masculinas, comenzó a ejercer presión sobre ella.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!-Chilló-Hans ¡suéltame!

El frunció el ceño y aunque no la soltó dejo de ejercer presión, se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

-¿Yo te lastimó? ¿Estas segura?-Murmuró de manera baja y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia

-Si-Susurró nerviosa

-¡mentirosa!-Gritó soltándola y alejándose-Eres una horrible persona ¡te odio!-Exclamó.

No supo por qué, pero eso la desarmo.

-¡no es cierto!-Respondió ofendida

-Si lo es-Dijo Cortante-Vienes a mi casa y me traes unos estúpidos chocolate y quieres que todo se arregle entre nosotros-Ella le miró confundida, no comprendía como él podía considerar eso una ofensa-¡Quieres que seamos amigos! ¡Amigos!-Rio cínicamente.

-No entiendo como eso puede estar mal-Gritó en respuestas.

Hans se cubrió sus ojos con una mano en un obvio gesto de exasperación.

-Eres una maldita bruja-Dijo mucho más bajo y de manera burlona, bajo su mano y vio directamente a sus ojos-Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo.

Ella se quedó ahí congelada, totalmente inmóvil. Eso era mucho que procesar.

¿Qué?-Fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Me gustas Elsa-Murmuró

-No es cierto-Respondió automáticamente-Tú estás jugando ¿verdad? Esperaras a que me lo crea y después te reirás de mi cara-Dijo acusadoramente-Dices que la persona horrible soy yo, pero el monstruo eres tú-Dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Hans la miró serio y acortó la distancia entre ambos, puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició lenta y suavemente. Se acercó a ella suavemente y viendo que ella no se movió presionó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Elsa se quedó ahí, no mentía, sintió los labios de él moviéndose gentilmente sobre los suyos y ella correspondió un poco torpe, cerró los ojos suavemente mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros.

Se separaron lentamente y Hans la miró esbozando una de esas sonrisas sinceras que le veía muy pocas veces, ella también sonrió tímidamente.

-Eso fue increíble-Murmuró él.

Ella solo asintió.

-Te ves hermosa por cierto-Dijo él más confiado.

Ella soltó una risita

-Honey me maquilló y Anna me peinó-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Él sonrió aún más y vio el tulipán.

-Bonita flor.

Ella llevó una de sus manos hasta él y se sonrojó un poco más.

-Sí, bueno-Comenzó a decir lentamente

-¿Sabías que ese color no es natural?-Preguntó él.

Ella arqueó sus cejas confundida

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Él se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

-Tú fuiste-Exclamó sorprendida-Todo este tiempo fuiste tú.

-Si-Dijo divertido. Recibió un pequeño zape en la cabeza-¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-Eres odioso-Protestó ella e infló sus mejillas como niña pequeña.

Él se rio suavemente y besó su nariz.

-Supongo que sí, ahora quiero mis chocolates-Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Ella alzó su mentón orgulloso y le mostró la cajita un tanto maltratada

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó indignado

-Si no me hubieras hecho enfadar seguirían intactos-Respondió ella divertida-Toma, espero que te de indigestión.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) Tsundere, es una palabra japonesa para definir una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable.

(2)El libro al que me refiero existe y se llama _Anatomy of fear_ el autor es Jonathan Santlofer. Es muy recomendable si te gustan las cosas detectivescas. Además es cortísimo de leer, en un fin de semana pueden hacerlo.

* * *

 **Notas (Divagues) de la autora:**

Hi! ¿Cómo están?

Pues ya sé que no he actualizado CQC y es porqué la escuela me atrapó y he andado de loca de un lugar para otro, pero de los cuatro escritos que tengo uno ya esta terminado, dos están en su ochenta por ciento, aproximadamente y él otro aún ni lo he pensado.

En otros anuncios ¡reescribiré Inesperado! Ya no me gustó como iba así que, (como la vida me vale madres) Escribiré otra historia que es lo que debí haber hecho en Inesperado jejeje, prácticamente será la misma historia pero con mejor planteamiento y un humor tal vez más ácido y lenguaje mas soez... si no me creen aquí va un fragmente del primer capitulo (Serán dos o tres introductorios).

 _-Perra-Secundo la pelirroja-Oye idiota es para compartir no para que te la eches tu solo.-Reprendió al tipo larguirucho, cabello oscuro y ojos azules._

 _Todos a excepción de los pelirrojos rieron histéricamente._

 _-Genial estoy bebido y además conduzco para una bola de fumadores que no conozco._

 _-Oye viejo y ¿lo nuestro qué?, pensé que teníamos algo especial-Dijo en tono dolido su copiloto_

 _-Si, Westergard no seas puto aquí todos somos banda y nos conocemos, excepto este tipo- Dijo señalando al de cabello oscuro en la parte de atrás_

Well...

Ahora al OneShot, desde que conocí la tradición del Honmei Choco (Donde las chicas regalan chocolates caseros a los chicos), quisé hacer algo con alguna de mis OTPs y bueno esta fué la única con la que lo logré, casi, me desvié mucho del tema y salieron otras cosas. No se parece nada a la idea original. En cuanto al Tadahoney y el Gogozilla quiero culpar de todo a Miladdy666, ella hace fanarts increíbles :3... aunque eso sí shipea Jackunzel y Mericcup (¡Yo amó a Astrid!), pero bueno cada quien sus ships.

Creo que es todo en esta letanía. Si les gustó dejen su review, sino también :D. (Mi cara tiene un lunar :v)

¡Los quiero!

Se despide de ustedes Lollipop87 Divagues locos ... hey ¡ese nombre me gusta!

Bye!bye!

.

.

.

Si a alguien le interesa yo dibujé la portada en mi estilo, no tengo muchas ganas de digitalizarla y colorearla, pero si alguien quiere lo puede pedir y lo haré.


End file.
